


Lumos Maximus

by Harrypottersmystry



Series: The Wizarding Revolution [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Atlantis exists, BAMF! Godric, BAMF!Helga, BAMF!Salazar, BAMF!hufflepuff, Gen, Godric Gryffindor - Freeform, Helga Hufflepuff - Freeform, Mythology - Freeform, Rowena appears at the end, Salazar Slytherin - Freeform, Salazar has a twin sister, Short multi fic, THEY CAN CONTROL THE ELEMENTS, Tons of mythology, everyone is a BAMF, tons of flashy magic, who is a BAMF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypottersmystry/pseuds/Harrypottersmystry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick of his family's judgemental and old-fashioned mindset, Godric left Godric's Hollow in the least dramatic way he could; quietly in the dead of night, with nothing but a horse, the clothes on his back and his wand. And his beloved sword. Arriving in the middle of a strange settlement in the middle of nowhere was never part of the plan.<br/>Then again, neither was meeting others like himself.</p><p>Or</p><p>How Godric Gryffindor found home in the form of a pretty blonde healer and a shrewd young Parselmouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lumos Maximus

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR. Any characters out of canon belong to me.**

A tall, red-headed figure appeared with a crack on the village apparition square. The people milling around watched the man with varying degrees of curiosity and wariness. There was not one among them who had not heard of this adolescent; no, man. They gave him space however, and went about their business as they normally would, though not a few glances were thrown over their shoulders.

The figure of interest was scanning the area with keen, well trained green eyes. There were rumours, he knew, of a dark dictator living just outside of the legendary forest surrounding this self-sufficient settlement. However, not one of the inhabitants seemed the least bit bothered. Intrigued, the nineteen-year-old headed towards a small pub nearby.

The place was not shabby, but it wasn’t luxurious either. It was comfortable though, and he spotted a middle-aged man behind the counter, cleaning and stacking up goblets neatly on to one side. He walked over.

“Excuse me sir?” the man looked up, and his eyes widened with recognition before he composed himself.

“Yes?”

“My name is Godric and-”

The man cut him off, eyes twinkling merrily at the young man. “Yes, lad, I know who you are. Everyone in this noble land of Atlantis does”

He smiled as the teen’s eyes widened, not at his apparent fame, but at what he called the land. “A-Atlantis? You mean this is-”

“The land where phoenixes sing and where men and unicorns roam the forests side-by-side? The very same.” Godric could only stare at the man dumbly, dark dictator forgotten.

He was in Atlantis, the land where magic had first manifested itself, the home of free wizards who practiced their magic without fear of being burnt at the stake. Atlantis, the world that only the most pure-hearted mages were rumoured to find. No wonder they weren’t afraid. The man, guessing where his thoughts were leading, shook his head.

“Lad, evil may be kept out from this blessed land, but it won’t stop it, now will it? The wizard was one of us, and was thrown forcibly out by the inherent magic. He has hidden himself not far from the forest and is plotting and planning, we’re sure, of conquering the neighbouring towns, slaughtering wizard and muggle alike. Our searches for him have been fruitless, and the coward is too afraid to show himself”.

The man paused for a minute, placing a glass of maed in front of Godric, who took it absently. “We have not been idle, however. Our warriors and look-out are always on the alert; our warders are forever strengthening and repairing the wards with the cursebreakers tirelessly looking for ways to find his abode and break the charms upon it”.

He sighed heavily. Godric looked at him curiously. “We have heard of the valour of your family. There has been much talk about your... sudden departure”

The redhead’s fingers tightened around his wand and glass as the words were uttered. The man looked at him with an unreadable expression before abruptly beginning to speak again. “What most don’t know is that every single man, woman and child in Atlantis has a story on how they got here. Some are born here, but most... most have their own history, their own tales to speak of. People who do not fit in with today’s society and way of living find themselves a place to call home. Our population is small, but it is more than we could ask for”.

The man turned away and went back to cleaning the glasses. Godric did not notice. He was lost in his thoughts. His mind turned over and processed what he had heard and connected them with the observations he had made and the stories he had heard. No one had questioned his presence. Atlantis was said to be a land where magic hummed in the air, where castles built in air never fell, where truth and logic were not lost in clouds of petty prejudice and fear. They were people trained well, he could tell. The barman himself had a strong aura and showed signs of being a potioneer; there were several clean cauldrons stacked in a corner and he could see many ingredients lining the shelves above it.

“Do you know where I can stay?”

The barman turned and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be longer after this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
